Conventional cable connectors, particular power connectors, present a risk of injury if the wires of the cable are inadvertently accessed or exposed. This may happen if the connector is in an extreme environment, such as a vibration environment, which often loosens and ultimately disassembles the components of the connector exposing the cable wire and other potentially live components. This may also happen if the nut of the connector is inadvertently loosened through normal connector use making the cable wires accessible. Adding additional components to a conventional cable connector to prevent this risk would significantly increases the size of the connector, making that connector incompatible with many equipment systems.
Therefore, a need exists for a cable connector that is configured to reduce the risk of injury due to exposure to hazardous live components and cable wires while maintaining a compact design of the connector.